bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheToughGuy/The Final Year At Bullworth For C-Money: Prologue
It was just one fucking, crazy year at Bullworth. There was all the usual bullshit that I was use to for both years so far. Getting back at the Jocks, getting a new girlfriend, passing my classes, etc. I even made two new friends that started their "educational journey" in Bullworth Academy. One from California by the name of Michael Diaz and another from Connecticut by the name of Charles Cadewell. Then there was this unusual bullshit that plagued my time at Bullworth. Gary and his damn crew have been trying to ruin the school again by the use of Jerry Mendez. He developed two new cliques that would ultimately ruin the other cliques from the inside-out. Civil war broke out between the Preps, the Nerds and Jocks went into a all-out war against each other, but this wasn't important to me. What was even worse was Jerry Mendez was pushing heroin onto the town and the school. It was a horrific time for Bullworth. As for my case with Max Hayes, he's been making himself a drug lord by selling an old drug that the Colombian Cartel has been making back in 2001 by the name of SPANK. This drug was pushed onto the streets of Liberty City back in 2001 and hasn't been made ever since till now. I've also been destroying his businesses across certain areas of the eastern border. Places include my hometown, Carcer City, The Carraways and Liberty City. At first, I was fighting against him for my parents' revenge. But then I figured out that Derek was my dad and that was a fucking blow to me. All thanks to Derek, I don't want part of this anymore. But since the US government has something against me and that Max is responsible for killing my childhood friends, including Jill, I have to keep fighting against him and hopefully, I will succee. Monday: May 31, 2010; Outside Bullworth I was going through the sewer with Derek while making our way out of Autumn Falls to the factory where Max is suppose to be keeping his SPANK production facility. "Can you believe what is happening to Bullworth right now? All because of one kid?" Derek asked. "Gary had almost everyone in the pawns of his hands the entire. No surprise that everyone in Bullworth is fighting each other and that the mayor all along was his...." "Okay Clayton, once we deal with this final SPANK facility, we can finally deal with Max and hopefully try to help stop the riot", Derek said. "I just hope Michael and Charles can handle themselves. I know Greg was around during the school riot back in 2007, but I hope Mike and Charles can stay out of harms way". Just during that conversation, a Cartel came out of a different pathway and then tried to stab Derek. "GET OFF ME", Derek yelled. He and the Cartel then engagged in a deadly struggle and the guy bumped into me. I tripped and fell face-first into the nasty water. I had that awful-tasting water in my mouth, so I got onto my knees and split the water out. I saw my handgun in the dirty water, so I picked it up. Derek and the Cartel were still in hand-to-hand combat, so I aimmed my gun at the guy and then fired at his spine. He fell down face-first into the water, so I got on top of him and then held his head under the water. I held his head under till he gave up. That was when I knew that he was dead. Derek looked at me and asked, "You okay?" "Yeah", I replied. "You?" "I'm fine", he said. I got off the dead body and then Derek said, "Thanks Clayton". "You're welcome...." "Come on, we got a drug lord to kill", he said. We then continued on down the sewer till we found an opening. We got out of the sewer and into the bright light. "Thank god we're out of the sewer. I hated it in there". I saw an abandon building and asked, "Is that the factory?" "It must be", Derek said. Just then, a male figure which I thought Derek killed a while ago came into view in front of us. I aimmed my gun at him and said, "Back for more, tough guy?" Category:Blog posts